Carlyle's Way
by Sir Sebastian
Summary: My entry for the Kim Possible Discussion Forum's writer's challenge contest 2010. The topic was "Middleton High School Reunion".


**Author's Note:** This is just a quick little story I wrote for GhostWhiter's Writer's Challenge. It might be a little rough, I wrote this during three days trying to shed the cobwebs off the keyboard, as I've written next to nothing in almost a year.

I want to thank _Neo the Saiyan Angel_ and _Falling Brick Blues_ for the quickie beta work.

**Disclaimer:** Characters used and abused in this fic are the product and property of people way smarter - and cooler - than I. I have my way with them for my own twisted amusement - and hopefully yours.

Kim Possible © Disney

* * *

**Carlyle's Way**

_a Kim Possible fanfic, by Sir Sebastian_

≈O≈

"Oh, for the love of God, woman!"

Monique ignored her boyfriend's cry and stepped back into the walk-in closet.

"This is the sixth outfit you've tried on!" Carlyle bemoaned, sitting on their bed.

The young black man was wearing a black suit, with the coat open and tie hanging loose. He had a short afro and a goatee.

"You're not meeting with the Queen. The only royalty you'll see today is some drunken jock wearing a plastic, glitter-covered crown," he expressed his frustration at Monique's evening wear shuffle.

"This day is important to me," Monique replied from the closet. She stepped out pulling on a black dress with golden accents. "It's been years since I've hooked up with my old friends."

"Well, they're not gonna care about your painstakingly picked out dress. They'll be too busy squealing in harmony," Carlyle pointed out.

"This is not painstaking."

"It is for me."

Monique gave Carlyle a look via the mirror and stuck out her tongue. Carlyle grabbed his chest and made a mock horrified face. Monique grinned and returned to adjusting her dress.

"Besides," she said as she shifted the shoulder straps, "the dress isn't for them, it's for me." She turned to Carlyle. "I want to feel good about myself." She turned back to the mirror. "And show Ron what he missed out on."

"A-ha!" Carlyle exclaimed, pointing his finger at Monique. "I knew you had a thing for him!"

"I didn't 'have a thing'. There might have been some crushing action at some point, but all that's ancient history."

"Yeah, right," Carlyle muttered.

"Aww, are you jelling?" Monique cooed.

"Why would I jell? You obviously want some drooling action from that 'friend' of yours, who I might mention is happily married to your best friend. And how am I supposed to compare to that guy? Trying to live up to him is like trying to live up to James Bond."

Monique let out an amused chuckle. "Ron was more Clouseau than Bond." She saw Carlyle was still upset, so she walked up to him and grabbed his head in her hands. "Honey, Ron is a friend. A good friend. But it's you I love, and there ain't nothing or no one that'll change that."

Staring into those chocolate-brown eyes, Carlyle forgot all about his insecurities, and fell in love all over again. The room fell away and was replaced with his comic book store as the scene of how they met played out in his mind's eye.

≈O≈

"Welcome to Sequential Art-," Carlyle began as he heard the bell above the door ring loudly. Instead of one of his too few regulars, a young woman whooshed in and ducked behind the nearest bin of comics. She peeked out to look towards the door.

"Uh, can I help you, Miss?" Carlyle asked.

She made a shushing gesture and kept peeking around the bin. After a minute, she seemed to relax and stood up.

"Sorry about barging in your store. It's just that my ex-boyfriend keeps following me." She glanced back towards the door. "I think he's gone now," she said and turned back to Carlyle. "Mind if I hang in your store for a while, just in case?"

"S-sure, no problem," Carlyle stuttered. He was a little worried about the ex she mentioned, but he wasn't about to turn away a girl in need. Especially one this beautiful.

He watched in fascination as the young woman walked casually around the store, glancing over the bins. He was absolutely smitten by the woman and he just met her two minutes ago.

"I have a friend who's into comics," she said.

"Cool. What's his name, maybe he's one of my customers?"

"I doubt it, he lives in Middleton, on the other side of the Rockies."

"Oh."

The woman walked around some more. "Is there any money in comics?" she asked, picking up an issue of She-Hulk.

"Not really. Not in a single store this small. It's enough to put bread on my table, but for butter I'd have to prostitute myself to rich old ladies."

The woman chuckled as she put down the comic. "Too bad, it's a cute store." She glanced at her watch. "I think I better get going."

"I- I could give you a ride home, or wherever," Carlyle said, nervous to the point of breaking down.

"That's okay, I'll be fine," she said.

As Carlyle watched disappointed as the woman was walking away, she suddenly stopped. She stood perfectly still for a couple of seconds and then turned around.

"You know what, I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"Cool," Carlyle said, trying to appear confident.

The woman walked up to him to the counter and put out her hand. "I'm Monique, by the way."

Carlyle took the hand gingerly. "Ca-Carlyle," he stuttered.

"Nice to meet you Carlyle," she said, smiling.

They held the handshake long after it stopped being a shake.

≈O≈

As he returned to the here-and-now, the little velvet lined box started to burn a hole in Carlyle's breast pocket.

"What is it? You look like you want to say something?" Monique asked.

Carlyle struggled with himself, trying to find the courage to pop the question and trying to convince himself that was what he really wanted. For two months, he had been carrying around that ring, waiting for the moment. Or a maybe a sign from above.

"You think I should lose the goatee?" he asked instead.

"No, it looks good on you."

"But I thought you said it tickles."

"In the best way," Monique grinned.

She kissed him and then backed away a few steps.

"So, how do I look?" she asked, doing a little whirl.

"Spectacular."

≈O≈

Carlyle shifted uncomfortably. He never really was one for formal functions. And he didn't know anyone in the reunion, as it wasn't his school. Monique was busy gabbing with her friends, and after a quick introduction, Carlyle had ducked out for some snacks and punch.

There was another guy hanging out at the punch bowl. He had longish dirty blond hair, almost sporting a grunge look, only clean and washed. Under the jacket of his suit was a colorful T-shirt with some design on it which Carlyle couldn't quite make out. What struck odd about the guy was how people around him stopped to look at him, and when he gave them a jovial nod, they nodded back unsurely, like they weren't quite sure they recognized him, but didn't want him to think they didn't know him.

"I don't think I know you," the guy said to Carlyle. "Did you go to school here?"

"No, I'm just here with my girlfriend," Carlyle replied.

"Cool, which one's your girlfriend?"

"Monique Jenkins," Carlyle said, pointing towards the woman, who was still talking with her friends. She noticed him looking at her, and gave him a wave and blew him a kiss. She also glanced at the other guy, giving him the same look as everyone else.

"Mo', nice," he said, nodding approvingly.

"So, I take it you went here?"

"Yeah, once upon a life."

"What do you make of this Ron Stoppable guy?"

"Why do you ask?"

Carlyle sighed. "Forget it. It's stupid."

"I know it's none of my business, but you seem like something's bothering you."

"You could say that."

"Sometimes sharing helps. Couldn't hurt."

Carlyle kept quiet. He glanced at the guy and noticed the ring on his finger.

"You're married?" he asked, pointing towards the guy's ring with his glass.

"That I am, my man."

"Did your wife go to school here?"

"Yup."

"Is she here?"

"She got a little held up, she'll be here shortly."

"Ah... So, are you guys still happy?" Carlyle asked. He added almost instantly, "I'm sorry, I'm getting way too personal."

"No problem, I don't mind," the guy smiled. "To answer your question: We're very happy. In fact, we're having our first child."

"Congratulations," Carlyle said, putting out his glass.

"Thanks," the guy said and touched glasses.

They stayed quiet for a while.

Carlyle hesitated for a second before asking, "When did you know? That she was the one?"

"I knew the first day we met."

"Did you propose right away?"

"Nah. Took me fifteen years."

"You dated for fifteen years?" Carlyle asked in amazement.

"Nah, we were just friends the first twelve."

"Wow... So what made you finally pop the question?"

"I knocked her up," the guy said matter-of-factly.

Carlyle frowned, doing the math in his head. "Wait, I thought you said this was your first child?"

"Yeah, well, there were some complications and... we lost the baby."

"I'm sorry, man."

"No big. We got over it."

"What about the engagement?"

"We went through with it. I realized I was stupid to wait that long anyway. I loved her, she loved me, we wanted to spend the rest of our lives together. It's just logical, dude."

Carlyle went quiet. Suddenly it all clicked. He could think nothing he wanted more than spending the foreseeable future with Monique. And gathering from what she had been banging over his head during all his bouts of insecurity, she did too.

He was roused from his thoughts by people starting to chatter excitedly. He looked to the other guy.

"What's going on?"

"Looks like the better half's arrived."

As the guy turned and handed him his empty glass, Carlyle finally got a good look at the T-shirt. It read "Zombie Mayhem Forever" and had a picture of a muscular guy holding a shotgun with a chainsaw attachment.

"Good talking to you, dude," the guy said.

"You, too."

Carlyle was a little befuddled as he watched his conversation partner make his way through the crowd, to the doors where a lot of people had gathered. He vanished.

Carlyle set the empty glasses on the table and went looking for Monique. He didn't have to wait long when she appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him.

"Come on, Car, I want you to meet Kim and Ron."

Carlyle pulled back. "Can you hold on a sec. I need to talk about something."

"Can't it wait?"

"No, it really can't."

Monique glanced towards the large gathering of people and turned back. "Well, looks like we're not getting through anytime soon, anyway. So, what's so important?"

"Mon, there's something I've wanted to ask you for a very long time, but I just haven't been able to. I've always been waiting for the right moment, and pondering if it's even what I want-"

"Just ask me," Monique interrupted his ramble.

Carlyle took a deep breath. "Like I said, I've been waiting for the perfect moment, but now I realize, it'll be perfect, just as long as you say 'yes'."

Monique's eyes flew wide open as she realized what was to come.

Carlyle dug out the box he'd been carrying around for so long, and dropped on one knee.

"Monique Emmanuelle Jenkins, will you make me the happiest man on Earth?" he asked, and opened the box.

It took Monique a few moments to recover from the shock, and after she did, she took pulled Carlyle up by his head, and kissed him with fiery passion.

They separated with Carlyle feeling a little woozy. "So?" he asked, still dazed.

"Yes," Monique said, tears in her eyes, "Of course it's yes."

This was something that at least in movies would have gotten them a standing ovation, but no one seemed to notice as their attentions were drawn to the center of the crowd.

"What's going on over there?" Carlyle asked.

"That's Kim and Ron," Monique said, wiping her eyes. She grabbed Carlyle's hand, "Let's go, I wanna tell her the big news."

They needed to plow through throngs of people to reach the eye of the storm. While Monique and Kim almost immediately hugged jumping and screaming, Carlyle was frozen in surprise. Next to Kim Possible, the world-famous teen-heroine, stood her husband Ron Stoppable, who Carlyle recognized as his talking buddy from the punch bowl.

"It's you."

"Hey, man," Ron said. He glanced over at hugging girls, and on the hand resting on his wife's back, he noticed the ring. "That was fast."

"What was?" Kim asked, finally freed from the powerhug.

Ron pointed towards Monique's finger. Kim's face lit up and Monique put up her hand pointing to the ring.

"Oh, my God!" Kim squealed. She surprised Carlyle with a hug. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Uh, thanks."

"Kim, meet Carlyle, my _fiance_," Monique introduced him, emphasizing the word 'fiance'.

Kim offered her hand. "I guess a handshake's a bit formal at this point, but hi. I'm Kim Possible."

Carlyle smiled and shook the hand. "Carlyle Rhodes."

"Mon, it's about time you found a decent guy."

"You're telling me," Monique said. "I was getting desperate in the worst way. But, no more scrub magnet for Mo'." Monique leaned against her new fiance (she loved that word!) wrapping both her arms around his arm, and said, "Got me a hubby."

While Carlyle enjoyed the affection, he was mildly disturbed by the maliciously gleeful smile Ron was giving him.

Kim took Ron's hands in hers, and addressed the engaged couple. "Actually, Ron and I have an announcement to make as well."

Carlyle turned to Ron. "Wait, is she talking about..."

Ron just nodded, smiling.

"We're having a baby!" Kim announced.

The guys winced from the ear-piercing screams that erupted as the girls jumped up and down and engaged in another hug.

After she separated from her best friend, her face still aglow, Monique turned towards Carlyle and took his hands. "Car, there's something I've been wanting to tell you as well."

Carlyle's face dropped. He glanced at her belly, and back in her eyes. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Awesome, dude," Ron said and slapped him on the shoulder. "We're baby-buddies."

Carlyle looked at the gleaming ladies, and then at his new friend. He was getting married, with a baby on the way, and Ron Stoppable - Ron freaking Stoppable - was his new 'Baby-Buddy'.

_Marvel, Schmarvel, they've got nothing on my life._

_And I'm okay with that._

* * *

The End_  
_


End file.
